


The Letter

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Cullen is clumsy with words but Scarlett is shameless regardless of the situation. He wants to pay her back but isn't sure how. That is, until a meddling Dwarf decides to help a friend out.Ship: Cullen/F!Mage!TrevelyanFandom: Dragon AgeFor the Kink: Dirty Talk





	The Letter

Scarlett leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I need your cock inside of me. I need to feel your tongue on my pussy, your lips and teeth pulling on my nipples.”

“Shall we begin this meeting, Inquisitor?” Leliana prompted as Scarlett took her seat next to his. 

She sat so casually, not a trace of blush crossed her cheeks. Cullen had no idea how she could speak to him so brazenly in their current company. Alistair, the King of Ferelden, had actually come to Skyhold to pay them a visit. Firstly, he had come to apologize to Scarlett for their untimely and abrupt first meeting. Secondly, he had come to ensure her that he held no ill will toward mages in general and that she would have his support in the coming battle. 

However, Cullen couldn’t stop shifting in his seat. He couldn’t control the flush that spread from his cheeks to his neck and made him want to be rid of the heavy cloak he wore. He knew that he should be paying attention to what was being said but currently, all he could focus on was the way Scarlett tossed her hair and courted to the King’s vanity. 

“Well, Commander, it would seem that we both have our hand full. Wouldn’t you agree?” Alister’s grin was a little too comfortable, too familiar. And Cullen had to admit, he had no clue what the man was talking about. 

Then he remembered. It all came back to him in a flood of images. Alistair was the one who had been with Katarina the day she found him in the tower. Cullen had heard that she had abandoned her love and now searched for a cure for the Warden’s descent into madness. Why had it slipped his memory that this man, the King of Ferelden was the very man who had captured the heart of the woman he had loved long ago?

“I… uhh… Yes, your Majesty. I would have to agree.” Cullen knew the flush now painted his ears but he attempted to clear his throat and redirect the course of the conversation. 

*********************************

Varric eyed the Commander over the brim of his full mug of ale. Cullen had yet to touch his and continued to spin the mug in his hands while gazing off into some unknown memory. 

“Hey Curly, did you come here to drink or to brood,” he finally asked when half of his drink had already disappeared and Cullen’s remained. 

Cullen looked to the Dwarf and then back at the drink. He took a large gulp of the fortifying liquid and then let the mug fall a little too hard back onto the table. It spilled over his gloved hand. Why was he so clumsy when he thought about her? He removed the glove and reached for a napkin to mop up the rest of the mess he’d made. 

“Alright Curly, what gives?” Varric pulled his seat closer to the Commander ready to listen to his problems. 

“It’s nothing Varric. Do not concern yourself.” Cullen didn’t want to talk about what was wrong with him. He didn’t want to tell him about her bold statement during the meeting with the King of Ferelden. He didn’t want to talk about the fact that Scarlett knew just what to say to unseat him at every turn. She was witty, sometimes even vulgar and he could never match her. He’d tried once and he had failed miserably. 

“Lady troubles? Can’t get in the Inquisitor’s pants? She too much for you?” Varric continued to fire questions at him, questions he did not deem worthy of an answer but he could tell the Dwarf was unwilling to let this go. He knew that Scarlett deemed him a dear friend but he couldn’t get past the runt's incessant need to talk. 

“Varric, you write… romance novels, correct?” He could hardly believe the question had fallen from his lips. But there it was and he knew the Dwarf would stop at nothing to understand where he was going with the question. 

“Ahh, so lady problems it is. What may this humble author be able to provide in the ways of love?” He leaned heavily against the table letting Cullen know he had his full attention. 

“Do your books ever…” Cullen had no idea how to ask the many questions he had weighing on his mind. He knew how to make love to Scarlett. He was well versed in pleasing her body but he had always been clumsy with words. He didn’t want to sound like a complete moron but he was hoping the Dwarf could give him some tips on what to say so the next time he attempted it, Scarlett wouldn’t have to hide her giggling.

“Not able to please our Lady Inquisitor?” Varric barely held back his laughter.

Cullen was quickly regretting his decision to say anything. He should have known that Varric would be the last person to take his problem seriously. All he wished to do was to be able to disarm her in the way she was so capable of doing to him. 

“Listen Curly, if it’s sex advice you need…”

Cullen cut him off quickly. “No, Varric. Our sex life is quite… Nevermind that. I just wanted to be able to talk to her like she does me.” 

Cullen went on to explain how Scarlett would always pick the most inopportune times to whisper dirty things in his ear or when they were making love, she would start saying things that would completely undo him. He only wished to return the favor. He wanted to be able to make her wet all day, sitting in turmoil wanting him, his touch, his body. He left that part out, of course, but he painted a well enough picture that Varric understood his meaning. 

“Ahh, my friend. If it is help with words you need, you’ve come to the right place. But I have to warn you, I can’t be in your ear in the moment. So, how do you plan to pull this off?”

Putting their heads together, Cullen and Varric devised a plan.

**************************************************

The war room was stifling despite the chill breeze coming in through the cracked window. Scarlett and her advisors had been making plans, signing documents and directing troops for the better part of a day. There were debates about where the troops would best serve them. Leliana wanted her spies here and Scarlett needed them there. Josephine had countless letters pouring in from all over Thedas and Scarlett had begun to show signs that she had had enough. 

Cullen fingered the scrap of paper he held in his pocket. He knew he shouldn’t, that he could easily smear the ink and make all of his efforts nothing more than unintelligible smudges but his nerves had gotten the better of him twice already. 

Finally, after a long and drawn out sigh from Scarlett, he knew that this would be the best moment. She was growing frustrated and in need of a distraction. Feigning interest in what she was looking at as she bent over the war table, he walked up behind her and slipped the note into her hand. 

He knew she would think it another missive, a report that something had gone wrong or another request for aide but as she opened the slip of paper, Cullen was rewarded with the flush he’d been dying to see spread across her cheeks. 

Scarlett, 

My love, I have been thinking about our first time together. I still remember the shock on your face when I pulled you in for that first kiss. It had tormented me for so long, the desire to have you burned within me. Even now, I want you just as badly and I know I can have you but it hasn’t dampened my desire for you. I still long to feel your body pressed to mine, your lips eager for me, the ache in your eyes when you see me undressed. Tonight, I want to show you that same passion as the first night. I want to see you undress in the moonlight, watch as you stroke yourself and know I will be there to finish you. 

XOXO

Scarlett looked around the room for a moment. It seemed that she was having trouble collecting her thoughts. She turned to look at Cullen and when he smirked, she was as undone as he ever was. She called the meeting and taking him by the hand, pulled him up the stairs to her bedchamber.


End file.
